


Reasons Why I Like You

by Gimme



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimme/pseuds/Gimme
Summary: No era la primera vez que se quedaba en la casa del rubio, pero de alguna forma se sentía diferente.¿Entonces ocurriría algo diferente?





	Reasons Why I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic Toruka!
> 
> ¡Traducción en Inglés próximamente!

Eran incontables las veces que Taka se había quedado en casa de los padres de Toru a pasar la noche, pues la casa de su amigo estaba más cerca de la preparatoria a la que asistían.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que se quedó en casa del ahora rubio, tenían unos ocho años. Era una fría noche de invierno en la que para mantener el calor corporal, durmieron abrazados. Cada vez que Toru recuerda como el más bajo le abrazaba debajo de esas suaves mantas para conservar el calor, sonríe y secretamente, no le importaría volver a repetir ese momento. A Takahiro, aunque no le guste admitirlo, le agradó la sensación de tener a Toru a su lado, protegiéndolo y cuidándolo, como lo hacía, y como lo sigue haciendo ahora, con sus ojos puestos en él.   
_Solo_ _en él._

Sin embargo esta era la primera vez que se quedaba en el apartamento recién alquilado del más alto, pues acababan de empezar su primer año de universidad y la casa de los padres del rubio quedaba muy lejos así que este tuvo que tomar la decisión de mudarse.

Nada más llegar al lugar, Taka se dio cuenta de que su amigo no se había molestado en decorar su apartamento, las paredes estaban vacías, no había ninguna foto, cuadro o espejo. Las cajas de la mudanza estaban tiradas por el pasillo, unas abiertas, otras por abrir y otras vacías. El azabache es un maniático del orden y no puede evitar preguntarse por qué está todo tan desordenado, como si a Toru no le gustase o no le importase vivir ahí.

Toru notó como este ambiente estaba poniendo de los nervios al de pelo rizado, no hacía más que mirar a las cajas desperdigadas por la casa. Si las miradas mataran, esas cajas llevarían muertas un buen rato, pero, las cajas nunca estuvieron vivas en ningún momento así que debería dejar de preocuparse por trozos de cartón y centrarse en su mejor amigo, antes de que empiece a ordenarle que ordene su casa.

—¿Qué significa este desorden, Toru? —tarde, Taka ya se disponía a regañar al dueño de la casa por el desorden en el que esta se encontraba, fuera o no su mejor amigo.

—Tampoco está tan mal, solo hay alguna que otra caja aquí y allá, no es para tanto —sabía que mentía, sí que era para tanto.

—Sabes, me da la impresión de que en verdad no quieres vivir aquí —suspiró Taka, mencionando lo obvio, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que el rubio no quería estar aquí.

—Podemos dejar de hablar de mi desorden y-

—Así que admites que tu casa está desordenada.

—Cómo decía antes de que me interrumpieras, olvídate de mi casa y comamos algo —se quejó Toru—. Aunque lo que en realidad quería era que Takahiro le cocinara alguna de, como él las llamaba, _Obras maestras Culinarias._

—Básicamente, ¿Quieres que te cocine algo, verdad?

—Se que en el fondo quieres aprovechar mi nueva cocina para experimentar.

Taka sabe cocinar, vaya que si sabe cocinar, prepara unos platos que poco tendrían que envidiarle a los de un restaurante del más alto nivel, por eso mismo, Toru le recomendó que estudiara gastronomía en la universidad. Según él, su talento no debería ser desperdiciado, sin embargo, el más bajo se negó, alegando que cocinar solo es una afición para él y  que no quiere hacer de su pasatiempo una obligación, que solo disfruta cocinando para él mismo _y para Toru_.

—Sabes, a veces odio que me conozcas tan bien. Espero que tengas un delantal, por qué si no te va a tocar ir a comprar uno. —Toru sabía que que su amigo era un maniático de la limpieza así que compró un delantal con antelación solo para dejárselo a Takahiro.

—Claro que si.

El rubio abrió un cajón de la cocina y sacó un delantal sin estrenar, el cuál se lo pasó al azabache.

—G-gracias. —no esperaba que Yamashita tuviera todo planeado.

—Iré a ducharme, mientras, ve cocinando, luego puedes usar el baño tú si quieres, ¿vale? —en verdad él quería observar como su amigo cocinaba, como esas pequeñas manos, casi femeninas, podían fabricar esas comidas tan sabrosas, pero pensaba que su presencia solo le sería una distracción a la hora de cocinar.

—Oh, vale. —Taka en verdad quería que su amigo estuviera ahí para ver cómo cocinaba, le gustaba ser el centro de atención de Toru, aunque nunca lo admitiría en público.

—————————

 

Al cabo de diez minutos el rubio se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observando como Taka aún seguía cocinando, y no tuvo mejor plan que acercarse sigilosamente, para _ponerle nervioso,_ digo, para sorprenderle.

 

Toru se acercó poco a poco, muy lentamente, tratando de que Takahiro no notara su presencia. Taka estaba tan concentrado cocinando que no notó como su amigo se estaba acercando a él silenciosamente. Se situó detrás de Taka y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la oreja del más bajo.

 

— _¿Te gusta cocinar para mí, Takahiro?_ —preguntó muy cerca de la oreja del menor con su voz tan profunda—.

  
A Taka casi le da un ataque cuando escuchó ese profundo barítono tan cerca suya, como esa voz tan grave descendía unas cuantas octavas, haciéndolo estremecerse, por no hablar del tono en el que había dicho su nombre al completo. A eso había que sumarle lo cerca que se encontraba Toru de él y el importante hecho de que iba sin camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus músculos y su trabajado abdomen. Sentía que si el rubio no se alejaba rápido probablemente se derretía en este mismo instante, si es que no lo había hecho todavía.

—Tierra llamando a Taka, ¿sigues ahí?. —al darse cuenta de que el azabache no respondía, decidió apagar el fuego con el que estaba cocinando el chico, no queríamos que sucediera una desgracia.

—T-toru. —trató de hablar, pero el hecho de que Toru siguiera estando tan cerca suya le estaba poniendo muy nervioso. —P-por favor, ¿Puedes apartarte?

Toru se apartó con pena.

—También podrías ponerte una camiseta, por favor.—dijo Taka tratando de mirar a los ojos a Toru,  
pero por más que lo intentara, acaba mirando su abdomen desnudo—.

 

—Ah, si, claro, ya voy. —Toru salió de la cocina en busca de su camiseta, dejando al azabache solo en la cocina terminando la comida, tratando de calmarse después de la situación que acaba de vivir.

 

**——————————**

 

Taka había terminado de cocinar, y le dijo a Toru que iba a ducharse, que podía comer ya o esperar a que él se duchara para comer juntos.

 

Mientras estaba en el baño, no podía dejar de pensar en la escena que le acaba de ocurrir, como Toru se le acercó, como le susurró al oído con su voz tan grave, esa que tanto le gusta y que podría escuchar todos los días sin aburrirse, y en su olor, ese dulce aroma el cual delataba que se acaba de duchar. 

  
Pero, ¿Esta bien pensar así de tu mejor amigo? ¿Esta bien anhelar contacto con tu mejor amigo? ¿Esta bien querer que tu mejor amigo solo se fije en tí? ¿Qué solo tenga ojos para ti? Taka sabe que no, que no debería sentirse así respecto a Toru, le echa la culpa a sus hormonas de adolescente, esas que le hacen confundir las cosas, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá seguir usando esa escusa?, ¿Cuándo podrá decirle a Toru lo que siente?, pero, ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo?, ¿Y si se aleja de él? No podría soportarlo, no podría soportar que el rubio se alejara de él, que dejara de hablarle, que se distanciara de él, que lo dejara solo, no, no podría soportarlo. Por eso nunca aceptará lo que siente, lo ocultará tanto y tan al fondo que se olvidará de esos sentimientos todo por seguir a su lado.   
S _olo para poder estar junto a él._

Aunque sea solo como amigos.

—————————

 

Toru estaba esperando a que Taka saliera de la ducha, pues su amigo le había dicho que si quería comer con él tenía que esperar a que saliera del baño.

 

Le encanta pasar tiempo con su amigo, le encanta estar con él, hablar, con él, jugar a videojuegos con él, ¡Hasta estudiar con él!.  
Le gusta su forma de hablar, de caminar, de comer, pero, lo que más le gusta de él es su risa, ese sonido tan angelical que proviene de esos labios tan preciosos, y su sonrisa, Dios, su sonrisa, Toru siente que se derrite cada vez que vea a Takahiro sonreír.

  
Toru quiere a Takahiro más allá del límite de "mejores amigos", sabe que Taka nunca lo verá como algo más que eso, pero, mientras el pelinegro se lo permita, y no se aleje de él, Toru se encargará de empujar esos límites todo lo que pueda.

_Solo para poder estar junto a él._

Pero, Taka se estaba tardando mucho en salir, del baño, así que decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

 

—————————

 

—¿Taka, te queda mucho?, cómo tardes mucho más la comida se va a echar a perder. —habló Toru detrás de la puerta del baño, por nada del mundo quería que la comida preparada por Takahiro se echara a perder.

 

—E-em, ya he terminado pero...

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—Pues resulta que con las prisas, no he traído pijama. ¿Puedes dejarme algo para dormir?

 

En ese mismo instante Toru recordó dos cosas, una, el futón extra que tenía se lo había prestado a su primo porque me dijo que iba a invitar a unos amigos a su casa, (pero se supone que ya se lo tenía que haber devuelto) y dos, solo tienen un sitio donde dormir, su cama. 

 

_Vale, ya pensaré en el asunto de la cama más tarde_ — _pensó_ _Toru_ —

 

—Toru, ¿Me has oído?

 

—S-si, ya voy.

 

Al cabo de unos minutos el rubio regresó con un pijama para prestarle a su amigo, aunque sabía que le iba a quedar grande, pues él es más alto y grande que Taka.

 

—Te lo dejo en la puerta, cógelo. Te espero en la cocina, ¿Vale? No tardes mucho, o si no empezaré a comer sin tí. —mentira, a Toru ni se le ocurriría empezar a comer sin Takahiro.

 

—Vale, gracias. —dijo Taka al otro lado de la puerta—.

 

—————————

 

Taka empezó a ponerse el pijama, por suerte si que se acordó de traerse ropa interior, se hubiera muerto de vergüenza si tuviera que haberle pedido a Toru unos calzoncillos. Nada más ponerse la camiseta se dió cuenta de que ese pijama le iba a estar demasiado grande, siempre fue consciente de la diferencia de tamaño entre él y su amigo pero, ahora es cuando realmente se había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que es, eso o que Toru es demasiado alto, quizás sean ambas, bueno, lo que sea.

 

Salió un poco incómodo del cuarto de baño solo para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Toru, que lo miraba de arriba a abajo. Es cierto que el pijama le quedaba demasiado grande, las mangas le estaban bastante anchas, el cuello de la camisa le estaba grande, lo cual hacía que se le resbalara del hombro, haciendo visible su clavícula, además de que las mangas le llegaban hasta los dedos, los pantalones también le estaban muy largos, aunque se los remangara los seguía arrastrando por el suelo.

 

Toru podía asegurar que Takahiro era la cosa más linda que sus ojos podían ver presenciado. Pelo negro, ojos bonitos, labios grandes pero no demasiado, los cuales se moría por besar, mejillas sonrosadas debido a la vergüenza, piel fina y pálida y una estatura baja que le hacía el doble de tierno. Toru podría pasarse horas y horas sin cansarse mirando al azabache, admirando cada detalle, como si fuera la pieza más hermosa de un museo.

  
—P-puedes dejar de mirarme así, porfavor. —Taka empezaba a sentirse incómodo, Toru lo estaba mirando demasiado.

—A-ah, si, claro.

—Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

—Yo igual. —finalizó el rubio la conversación.

Empezaron a comer en silencio, no tenían ningún tema del que hablar, solo había un silencio muy incómodo en el aire, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba el ambiente que se había formado, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar.

Toru no podía dejar de pensar en lo tierno que se veía Taka en su pijama, además de que le quedaba grande, su largo pelo negro, usualmente, rizado, estaba mojado, delatando que acababa de tomar un baño, Toru se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer poder ver a su amigo de este modo.

—Deberías secarte el pelo, cogerás un constipado. —trató de iniciar la conversación Toru.

—Pero es que estoy cansando y me da pereza. —le respondió Taka con desgana.

—Cuando terminemos de cenar, te lo seco yo. —Yamashita solo quería usar la escusa ayudarle para poder tocar ese pelo de aspecto tan suave de su amigo.

—Vale, pero como me estires del pelo, te aseguro que hoy duermes en la calle.—respondió Taka a la propuesta tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Tan pronto como terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron al baño de la casa para que Toru pudiera secarle el pelo a Taka.

Toru empezó a secarle el pelo a Taka, pasando con cuidado sus dedos entre las hebras negras con el fin de que todos los mechones quedaran secos. Toru no tenia palabras para describir la felicidad que sentía en este momento, el pelo de Taka era más suave aun de lo que se había imaginado, podía estar todo el dia tocándolo y no se aburriría de hacerlo.

Lo que Toru no sabía es que Takahiro estaba disfrutando de este momento, disfrutando de el tacto de su amigo, como pasaba sus largos dedos entre sus mechones, le encantaría seguir así mucho más tiempo, pero se dió cuenta de que Toru había apagado el secador, lo cuál significa que su pelo ya estaba seco. Y eso significaba que este momento había llegado a su fin. Taka no quería eso. Toru tampoco. Pero había que continuar con su día, después de todo, si se quedaban así durante más tiempo, ¿No sería muy sospechoso?

—————————

 

Llegó la noche y Toru empezó a temer por su vida, sabe que Takahiro odia que la gente se introduzca en su espacio personal, es cierto que le encanta acercarse a su amigo todo lo que puede, pero solo lo hace cuando se ha asegurado de que no hay peligro, peligro de que Taka no asesinase, claro. ¿Cómo le diría a Taka que solo tienen una cama para dormir los dos? Posiblemente le mataría antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar la situación.

—Taka.

—Dime. —respondió el más bajo—.

—¿Te apetece ver una película antes de dormir o estás cansado? —la proposición era solo una escusa para tratar de posponer la hora de su muerte.

—Veamos una película romántica

Eso desconcertó a Toru, las últimas veces que habían estado juntos viendo una película, estas habían sido de terror, entonces, ¿A qué venía ese cambio?

—¿Película romántica?, ¿En serio?, Yo pensaba que a ti te gustaban las películas de terror.

—Es verdad que me gustan, pero quiero variar un poco así que se me ocurrió que una película de romance sería una buena idea.

—Si es lo que te apetece, por mi perfecto, pero no tengo ninguna película de ese género. —trató de explicar Toru—

—Bueno, puede ser. Pero estoy seguro que debe haber un canal que a estas horas de la noche esté haciendo alguna película romántica.—Takahiro no se rendía.

—Vale, buscaré en los canales una película de ese tipo. Mientras tanto, ven aquí—a Toru se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

—¿Donde?

—Aquí. —Toru dió suaves golpes al espacio entre sus piernas.

—¿Es en serio? —Taka trataba de sonar tranquilo, pero en verdad el corazón le iba a mil.

—Sí, solo tengo una manta porque el resto están en las cajas de la mudanza. La manta es pequeña y no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y como esta es mi casa, él que se quedaría sin manta serías tú.

—Ah, muchas gracias por tu consideración hacia tu invitado. —dijo, tratando de sonar ofendido—

—Estoy teniendo consideración contigo, te estoy diciendo que te pongas aquí conmigo para que no tengas frío, pero por alguna razón, te estás negando.

—Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy. —Taka se movió poco a poco hacia las piernas de Toru y se situó entre ellas—. ¿Contento?

—Sí. —Toru agarró la manta y la colocó alrededor de ellos—. Ya encontré una película, ¿Contento?

Toru no podía describir como se sentía en este momento, el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo se encontraba entre sus piernas y es más cálido de lo que pensaba, ideó un nuevo plan, uno que probablemente le llevaría a la tumba, pero si todo sale bien, moriría feliz.

—Mucho. Ahora cállate que quiero enterarme de que va. —Sabía que eso iba a ser imposible teniendo a Toru tan cerca suya.

Pasaron varios minutos y Toru aprovechó que Taka estaba concentrado en la película para acercar una de sus manos a la cabeza de su amigo y empezar a acariciarle poco a poco. Takahiro estaba prestando tanta atención a la película que sin pensarlo, dejó salir un suave suspiro de satisfacción, el cual no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, que continuó acariciando a su amigo, primero el pelo, luego bajó hacia sus mejillas en las cuales trazó suaves círculos con los dedos y finalmente se dirigió detrás de las orejas en las que dejó ligeros toques y caricias, a las que Taka reaccionó con un suave ronroneo.

Toru se disponía a continuar con su sesión de mimos y caricias hasta que aparecieron anuncios en la televisión y Taka cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, como Toru lo había tocado tan gentilmente y como él se había dejado mimar por su amigo sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

—Toru, ¿Q-qué está pasando? —Taka trababa sonar tranquilo, pero cada vez que trataba de tranquilizarse le venían recuerdos de lo que acababa de ocurrir, como Toru lo acariciaba con tanto cariño y cómo él dejó que el rubio hiciese lo que quisiera.

—...

—¡Toru! —gritó Taka—

—Perdón, pero pensaba que querías que me callara, ¿no? Si es por lo de antes, tampoco hace falta ponerse así. Te acaricié porque te veías muy tranquilo, admito que me dejé llevar, pero, parece que lo disfrutaste, así que, ¿Qué hay de malo?

—¿Cómo tienes la cara de preguntar qué hay de malo?, ¿Es en serio Toru?, ¿Es en serio? No puedes ir tocando a la gente sin su consentimiento, como si fueran de tu propiedad, no Toru, no puedes hacerlo.—no sabía que estaba diciendo, se estaba dejando llevar por la situación, le estaba gritando al rubio, cuando, en verdad si que había disfrutado de su toque y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no quería que se detuviera.

—Vale, no hace falta ponerse así, si tanto te molestaba podrías habérmelo dicho.—no lograba entender el porqué de la discusión, cuando hasta hace un momento, estaban bien.

—Pero siempre es lo mismo, no es sólo por lo de ahora, siempre te acercas demasiado a mi, invadiendo mi espacio personal como si fueras mi dueño.—Taka se estaba arrepintiendo de cada palabra que estaba diciendo, es cierto que no lo gustaba que la gente se introdujera en su espacio, pero con Toru, no se sentía incómodo, todo lo contrario, quería más de ese calor, más de su atención, _quería más de Toru._

  
—Bien, si tanto te molesta mi presencia, —Toru se levantó de la cama— me voy, si necesitas algo estaré en la cocina limpiando.

Se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejando a Takahiro con lágrimas en los ojos y arrepintiéndose de todas y cada una de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

—H-hasta hace poco e-estábamos bien, todo ha sido p-por mi culpa, s-siempre soy yo el que arruina estos momentos.—sollozó Taka—.

**——————————**

 

Toru estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, aunque le había dicho a Taka que estaría limpiando, no podía hacerlo, no con el fuerte dolor en el pecho que sentía. Cada vez que recordaba las palabras que su amigo le había dicho, ese dolor se intensificaba, tanto que le costaba hasta respirar.   
Quizás se pasó esta vez, quizás cruzó demasiado el límite y Takahiro se dió cuenta de sus intenciones, por eso se enfadó con él. A lo mejor debería rendirse con su amigo, porque, cada vez que conseguía dar un paso con él, retrocedía tres, pero, dentro dentro de Toru, sabe que no podría hacerlo, sabe que da igual cuando retroceda siempre intentará recuperar lo perdido.

Pasados unos minutos, el rubio consiguió tranquilizarse, se levantó de la silla y se disponía a limpiar, cuando unos finos brazos se envolvieron al rededor de su cintura y una cabeza sollozante se apoyó en su espalda, manchando su camiseta con lágrimas.

—L-lo siento.—murmuró Taka contra la tela de la camiseta—. L-lo siento—dijo, esta vez un poco más fuerte—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname.

—T-taka...

—N-no quería comportarme así, no quería apartarte, no quería que te alejaras de mi. Porfavor, perdóname, no te vayas, no me dejes solo. —Taka seguía llorando, la simple idea de que Toru se alejara de él le aterraba.

—Pero dijiste que te molestó, que te molestaba que yo estuviera cerca tuya.

—M-me dejé llevar por la situación, nunca querría que te alejarás de mi, no se qué me pasa últimamente, cuando estoy contigo no puedo pensar con claridad y acabo complicando las cosas. Pero porfavor, porfavor Toru, no me dejes solo.

—Esta bien, está bien—le dió la vuelta y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza— yo también me dejé llevar por la situación, no te preocupes.

—¿N-no estás enfadado conmigo?—Taka se calmó un poco.

—Claro que no tonto—se acercó a Taka y le envolvió en un suave abrazo—. No me enfadaría por eso, y no te preocupes, nunca te dejaré solo, estaré contigo siempre.

—L-lo siento, L-lo siento, P-perdóname Toru —seguía sollozando, esta vez contra el pecho de su amigo—

El rubio estuvo acariciando al azabache hasta que dejó de llorar y consiguió tranquilizarse, había tanto silencio que pensaba que Taka se había dormido en sus brazos, entonces, Toru decidió deshacer el abrazo para ver cómo se encontraba Takahiro.

—¡No!, ¡No me sueltes!—exclamó el más bajo—

—Taka, Takahiro, no podemos quedarnos todo el día de pié, tenemos que terminar de ver la película, ¿No?—no quería soltar a su amigo, pero él tenía razón, no podrían pasar la noche de pié.

—S-si, p-pero—Taka se soltó del abrazo y se agarró al brazo de Toru—  
no me sueltes.

—Esta bien, está bien, vamos a la habitación, ¿Sí?

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se sentaron como estaban antes de su "pelea", Taka sentado entre las piernas del más alto, solo que esta vez, después de que el azabache hubiera soltado el brazo del rubio, tenían las manos entrelazadas, Toru tenía su brazo libre al rededor de la cintura de su amigo y la barbilla reposando en el hombro del contrario.

—¿De verdad no vas a soltarme?—preguntó Toru—. No es que me pero, importe, ¿Pero no estás incómodo?

—No te voy a soltar y no, no estoy incómodo—dijo Taka apretando más fuerte, (si es que es posible), la mano del rubio—

—¿Ni siquiera para dormir?

—....—no respondió.

—Bueno, la verdad es que...—Toru iba a revelar el hecho de que sólo tienen una cama, pero decidió posponerlo, no quería arruinar la buena atmósfera que había alrededor de ellos.

—Nada, no importa.

—Vale...—Taka contestó con desconfianza—¿Podemos dejar de hablar y centrarnos en lo que queda de película?

—Esta bien—Toru le respondió y dieron por terminada la conversación—

La película, según lo que habían entendido, pues se habían perdido una buena parte, iba sobre unos mejores amigos, un chico y una chica que, después de varios años de amistad se dan cuenta de que tienen sentimientos románticos uno por el otro, pero no quieren confesarse por miedo a perder a la otra persona. La película seguía avanzando y había llegado a la parte final, en la que los protagonistas iban a revelar sus sentimientos.

_Ojalá ocurriera lo mismo con Taka y conmigo—pensó con pena Toru—, pero es imposible._

_Ojalá Toru pensara en mi de esa forma—pensó con dolor Taka—_.

Y terminó, al final los protagonistas se dieron cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo y dieron el siguiente paso en su relación, ser pareja.

—Ha estado bien, ¿No?—Preguntó Toru y apagó el televisor—

—Si...—respondió con tristeza—

—¿Taka?, ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó preocupado el rubio—

—¿Eh? Si, si que estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansado, nada más—es cierto, tenía sueño pero, la verdadera razón de porque se encontraba así la película, le hizo pensar en su relación con Toru y en sus sentimientos hacia él y eso le entristeció.

—¿Recuerdas que tenía que contarte algo antes?—ya no podía aplazarlo más, tenía que contarte a Taka lo de la cama.

—Si, ¿Qué ocurre?—respondió con curiosidad el azabache—

—Pues —Toru empezó a tener por su vida— resulta que le presté el futón a mi primo y el único lugar que tenemos para dormir es esta cama...

—....

—¡P-pero no te preocupes! Tú puedes dormir en la cama y yo puedo dormir en el suelo o en una silla, se que no te gusta el contacto físico...

_A_ _unque hayas estado pegado a mí desde que salimos de la cocina—pensó el rubio—_

—N-no hace falta que duermas en el suelo—susurró tímidamente—, ya te he dicho que no me importa estar cerca de tí—dijo con un leve sonrojo—  
_Supongo que ya no puedo negarlo más—pensó—_

—Entonces, vamos a dormir, ¿no?—propuso Toru—

_Es ahora o nunca—pensó Taka—_

_—_ Espera, necesito decirte algo.—Takahiro sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, que era ahora a nunca, que no iba a tener ninguna otra oportunidad así para confesarle a Toru sus sentimientos.

—¿Es muy importante? Quiero decir, ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana por la mañana?

—Para mí es muy importante, no sé si para ti lo será, y no, no puede esperar hasta mañana, porque mañana, seguramente ya no tendré el valor para decírtelo.

—Si para ti es importante, para mí también lo es—respondió el rubio con una sonrisa—, así que cuéntalo.

Estaban sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, espalda apoyada en la pared, hombros pegados, manos entrelazadas, sintiendo el calor del otro. Toru estaba mirando fijamente al azabache mientras que este miraba hacia abajo, debatiéndose entre sí contarlo o no.

—Es difícil de contar, sabes—comenzó Taka—. No sé cómo será tu reacción y tengo miedo.

—¿Te lo he dicho antes, no? No voy a dejarte, ni a cuestionarte, así que no te preocupes por eso. Si te sientes listo para contarlo, continúa, si no, ya me lo podrás decir en otro momento.—Toru estaba empezando a hacer sus teorías, que iban desde las más normales como por ejemplo que Taka le hubiera ocultado algo y ahora se siente culpable hasta su fantasía más deseada, que su amigo le correspondiera.

—Si no te lo cuento ahora, nunca tendré otra vez el valor para hacerlo.

—Entonces, continúa—Toru estaba preparándose para lo peor, tanto secretismo le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—La verdad es que...—empezó a hablar el azabache—m-me gusta alguien.

_Ya no hay marcha atrás—pensó—_

—¿Ah?—Toru no se podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿Taka tenía a alguien que le gustaba?, ¿Podría ser él? Pero, ¿Y si no lo era? Lo mejor era no generarse expectativas, porque si no el golpe iba a ser mucho peor.

—Estoy enamorado de la única persona de la cual no me podía enamorar, porque sé que no me corresponde y n-no—Taka quería continuar pero unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Toru soltó la mano de Taka, triste por la perdida de contacto y se colocó en frente de el, pasando sus dedos por por las suaves mejillas de su mejor amigo para quitar esas lágrimas que arruinaban su precioso rostro.

—Dime, ¿Quién es la chica?—dijo con pena— ¿Tanto la quieres para llorar así? —continuó apartando las lágrimas—.

—No es una chica, es un chico—dijo, sin poder mirar a Toru a los ojos—

—¿Entonces...?

 _¿Podía ser_ _que-_ _...?_ —sus pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos por Taka, que continuaba hablando.

—Es la mejor persona que he conocido—empezó a contar Taka—siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado, estuvo apoyándome cuando mis padres se separaron, me dejó quererme en su casa cuando huí de la mía, siempre antepone mis necesidades ante las suyas, es un estúpido por preocuparse tanto por mi, pero aún así lo amo.

—¿Eh?—Toru aún estaba procesando todo lo que Taka acaba de decir, todo lo que mencionó, lo de sus padres, lo de cuando huyó de casa, eran cosas que él había hecho por el azabache.

_¿Entonces hay alguna posibilidad de que sea yo?_

_—_ Esa persona eres tú, tonto—lágrimas volvieron a caer—, me gustas Toru, estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿Yo?—Toru estaba sorprendido y a la vez muy alegre, no podía creerse que su sueño más deseado se hubiera cumplido

—Yo no quise enamorarme de ti,—sollozó—pero cada vez que me hablas, cada vez que me tocas, cada vez que me abrazas, cada vez que me coges de la mano, siempre que estás conmigo me siento muy feliz, muy muy feliz, pero a la vez me entran ganas de llorar porque sé que tú no sientes lo mismo.

—...—Toru estaba dejando que Taka terminara de hablar, no quería interrumpir al azabache en su confesión.

—Y tenía miedo de decírtelo porque no quiero que me dejes, no quiero que te alejes de mi solo porque estoy enamorado de ti—dijo, entrecortado por las lágrimas—Tú me dijiste que no te irías de mi lado sin importar lo que pasara, ¡Así que hazte responsable!—gritó entre sollozos—

Toru no tenía palabras para responder.

—¡Hablame estúpido!—gritó—¡Recházame tal y como haces con las chicas que se te declaran! ¡Recházame y rómpeme el corazón tal como lo has hecho con ellas! ¡Adelante, puedes odiarme y decirme que te doy asco!  
Porque, ¿Sabes que-...?

—¡Callate!—gritó Toru al no poder soportar más lo que Taka le estaba gritando—

—¡Ves, lo sabía, ahora vas echarme de tu vida, como si de basura me tratase! ¿Que ha sido de la promesa de que siempre estarías conmigo?, ¿Era ment-...?

_Suaves_

Así es como Toru puede describir los labios de Takahiro. Son suaves, cálidos, agradables y son la cosa más perfecta que sus dedos han podido tocar. Si así se sentía al solo tocarlos, ¿Cómo se sentía al besarlos?. El rubio no había podido aguantar los comentarios que Taka estaba diciendo así que sin pensárselo dos veces, presionó su dedo índice contra los labios de su compañero.

—Puedes reírte de mí, puedes hablar mierda sobre mi, pero en ningún momento cuestiones lo que prometo—dijo el rubio con una voz agresiva—  
¿Entendido?

Taka solo asintió y Toru retiró su dedo.

Se formó un silencio incómodo al rededor de ellos, Toru no sabía cómo decirle sus sentimientos al azabache y Taka no quería decir nada por miedo a soltar alguna otra tontería que hiciera enfadar al rubio.

—Entonces, ¿Ahora qué?, ¿Que pasará con nosotros?—trató de iniciar conversación el azabache—

—¿Qué tendría que pasar?—Toru iba a confesarse, si, pero quería esperar un poco más.

—Creo que es obvio, yo estoy enamorado de ti, pero tú solo me ves como tú mejor amigo—dijo con un pequeño sollozo—, es obvio que te sentirás incómodo a mi lado, porque yo siempre querré más de ti.

Toru empezó a reírse, pero no era una risa con tono de burla, era una risa divertida, feliz, libre de preocupaciones, todo lo contrario a como se sentía Taka en este momento.

—No le veo la gracia, estoy aquí tratando de encontrar una solución a nuestra amistad y tú te ríes—dijo, molesto—

—Yo también estoy enamorado de tí—exclamó Toru con una pequeña risa—

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Lo dices enserio?—la confesión del rubio pillo a Takahiro desprevenido, no podía creérselo, ¿Toru también sentía lo mismo que él?, ¿No era un sueño?

—Sí —lo miró amorosamente— pensaba que mis acciones eran lo suficientemente obvias, pero por lo que veo no lo fueron—dijo, soltando una suave risa—.

—Entonces, ¿Es correspondido?, ¿De verdad?.

—Si, lo es. Te amo Takahiro, ¿Saldrías conmigo?—exclamó, con las mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rojo—

—S-si, claro que si

Taka empezó a llorar, pero está vez no era de dolor ni de tristeza, lloraba de lo feliz que se sentía, lloraba porque se sentía amado por la persona que más quería.

—¿Lloras de felicidad o he hecho algo malo...?—preguntó con preocupación Toru—

—Claro que lloro de felicidad, soy la persona más feliz que existe—respondió feliz Taka—

—Te equivocas, la persona más feliz que se existe soy yo por tenerte conmigo—le dijo, con una sonrisa dulce—

—No es justo—se frotó los ojos con fuerza—, eres demasiado dulce y lo único que estoy haciendo yo es llorar.

—No te los frotes así—apartó las manos del azabache y paso sus pulgares por los ojos de Takahiro para quitar las lágrimas—, sólo harás que se enrojecan más.

Toru se acercó peligrosamente a Taka, y se paró a una distancia en la que sus narices se tocaban y podían sentir uno la respiración del otro.

—T-toru, ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?—dijo mientras se sonrojaba por tener al rubio tan cerca—

—Quiero besarte, siempre he querido hacerlo, ¿Puedo?

—S-sí.

Toru alcanzó esos labios con los que había estado soñando desde hace años. No se equivocaba, los labios de Takahiro eran lo mas dulce que había podido tocar. Fue un beso corto, pero suficiente para poder transmitir el amor guardado durante tanto tiempo el uno por el otro.

—Ha sido fantástico.—Taka fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Otra vez?

—Otra vez.

Taka se colocó a horcajadas sobre el rubio y se besaron. Se besaron hasta que ya no pudieron sentir sus labios de tanto besarse, el primero en separase fue Toru, sus labios aún hormigueaban por el contacto.

—Tus labios son muy dulces, nunca me cansaré de saborearlos —dijo Toru después de recuperar el aliento—

—Me estás haciendo sonrojar, tú si que eres dulce—exclamó con un sonrojo—

Taka se bajó del regazo de Toru y se acostaron juntos en la cama. El azabache estaba apoyado en el pecho del rubio, escuchando sus latidos mientras que este le acariciaba el pelo cuando le surgió una duda.

—¿Pero seguro que estás bien conmigo? Digo, eres muy guapo y amable, cualquier chica sería feliz contigo. Yo no tengo pechos, ni caderas estéticas, ni pelo largo y además soy muy bajito. ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo, no?—Taka tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para Toru.

—¡Claro que quiero estar contigo! No puedes tener pechos, pero tienes unas piernas hermosas, dices no tener caderas estéticas pero cualquier mujer se sentía celosa de las tuyas, tu pelo es precioso, da igual que sea corto o largo y tu altura te hace más lindo de lo que ya eres de por sí.

—Te amo, Toru—Taka abrazó al rubio por la cintura, pegándose a él más, si es que es posible.

—Yo también te amo, Takahiro—Le dió un beso en la frente, se acurrucó juntó al azabache, disfrutando del calor de su mejor que emanaba del cuerpo de su mejor amigo y ahora, pareja.

—¿Sabes? Por muy cursi que suene, ahora mismo solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

—Que casualidad, porque yo solo quiero estar junto a tí.—dijo, con un sonrojo provocado por el comentario del rubio—.

—Entonces, —dijeron a la vez—, estemos _juntos_.

——————  
FIN  
——————

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
